Endless love
by whynotezria
Summary: Jake and Aria broke up because he got the wrong idea. But what if that cute stranger Aria was talking to ends up being more than just a stranger?


**I don't own anything**

Arias pov

I sigh as I look into my soon to be ex-boyfriends eyes.

"Jake! I told you multiple times! Hes a friend! nothing more..."

Jake huffs and brings his fists into a ball. God he is so over protecting. He gets jealous easily and I hate it. I cant have any guy friends without having Jake breathing down my neck. Im surprised he even let me go to the rosewood bar tonight.

"Aria, I saw the way you and this Ezra guy were looking at each other! You were just to distracted by him to notice!"

I rolled my eyes "I just met him. Not even an hour ago! He is new to town and I just wanted to talk to him. It's not a big deal"

He scoffed "Oh please! You were ready to give him tongue just by the way he was flirting with you. Im not even surprised by this!"

My eyes widen at what came out of his mouth. "Are you really saying that I would just go and have sex with someone I dont even know?! Do you even know me?!"

At this point im screaming at him. How dare he say this about me? "Dont act so shocked! you always beg me for sex!"

"What?!?! What the fuck are you even talking about?!?!" I yell into his face. By now everyone is starring. But I dont give a damn what everyone else thinks.

"Are you blind?! You're practicality on your knees. You're such a little slut you know that right?!

"Get away from me"

He breathed "What did you say?"

"I said get the fuck away from me now!" Now im in tears at what he is saying. He is such a douch!

"Fine. I'll leave. But I'm not coming back"

"Does it look like I gave two shits to what you do?! Go!"

With that he leaves and I'm left alone at the bar stools. God I'm such an idiot. Everyone warned me about him. I was too blinded by my feelings I wasnt paying attention to what my heart really wanted.

I grunt as I realize that Jake was my only ride home. Guess I'll have to walk the 5 mile journey to my apartment.

About 30 minutes later, I arrive and open my door. I lay my purse down onto the granite countertop and head twards my bed. Once I get there, I flop myself onto my bed with a loud grunt. I still cant get over what Jake said to me. Does he really think that low of me? I couldn't help but start to tear up at this whole situation. A few minutes has passed and im sobbing at the thought of tonight's events. I stop crying when I hear a faint knocking sound coming from the other side of my wall.

"Are you okay over there?" A voice says. Wow these walls are thin. I feel like I've heard that voice somewhere. I just don't know where.

"Um... Yeah... I'm fine" I choke out.

"You don't sound fine to me" The voice says.

"I- I don't want to bore you of my problems... But thanks..." I say.

"You aren't going to bore me" He laughs "I like helping people"

I smile slightly "Are you sure? I don't even know you..."

"Then We'll get to know each other. We can start my you telling me what's got you so down tonight"

"Well... Me and my now ex- boyfriend got into a big fight in front of everyone are rosewoods bar. I was talking to this really nice guy. But he got the wrong idea. He called me a slut and I told him to leave. And here I am, talking to a mysterious man through my bedroom walls"

"Well, I'm most definitely not mysterious. I'm actually too nice for my well being. And he shouldn't have called you that. Even though I don't know you, You're probably not a slut. You seem nice"

I smile "Thank you. You do too. And thanks for talking with me"

I hear him laugh "Anytime" God that laugh... It's so sexy... But so familiar...

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Ezra"

I gasp "Wait..." I start "The Ezra I talked to at the bar? Its Aria"

"Aria? Wow, This is a nice surprise"

I laugh "Yeah, I guess it is"

After a few minutes of silence, I decide to go to sleep. Maybe sleep will help me. It might distract me enough. I kinda miss talking to him though. His sweet voice gives me butterflies in my stomach.

"Ezra?" I call out. But no answer. He must of gotten sick of talking to me. I sigh and close my eyes.

"Aria? Are you still there?" Ezra says, Waking me up from my sleep.

"Yeah, Yeah sorry I fell asleep"

"I'm sorry, Did I wake you?"

"You did" I start "But it's fine. I'm not that tired anyways"

He laughs "Okay good"

After a few seconds of silence, He asks "Hey aria?"

"Yes Ezra?"

"D- do you wanna come over here? I know it's late, But I have snacks and I thought we could watch a movie"

I laugh at how nervous his voice sounds. "Yeah sure I'll come over"

I get up from my bed and look at my clock. 4:27am? I didnt know it was that late. I go over and slide on my boots and jacket and head over to next door. I knock on the door lightly and wait for him to answer. Nearly 5 seconds later, Ezra answeres with a smile on his face.

"Aria! Come in!"

I smile and walk in and admire the place. He has a typewriter in the corner by the window, The couch in the middle of the room with the bed on the corner of the room; on the other side of my bed and posters of old classic movies on the blue wallpaper.

I walk over to the typewriter and press a key and giggle slightly "Do you use this?"

"As a paperweight" He clears his throat and walks over to me "Mostly it's to remind myself that there was literature before laptops"

"What do you think?" He asks.

I smile "It's nice! Yeah, I like it... Thanks for asking"

He grins "You're welcome"

He sighs "I'm sorry about what happened today with you and your ex"

"Eh, It's not your fault. I was the idiot who thought it would be a good idea to be with him"

"You're not an idiot. He's the idiot for treating you like that"

I smile slightly "Thank you"

"anytime. Feel free to take off your shoes. Maybe we can get to know each other better"

"Yeah that would be fun" I walk over and kick off my boots and sit on the couch next to Ezras square.

"So what are you doing right now?" he asks me with a boyish grin.

"Well... I'm currently in my junior year of college leaning to be an English professor"

"Really? English and literature are my favorite subjects. Do you write?"

"Yeah, I do, But its mostly personal, You know, Just for me"

He grins again "maybe you'd let me read some of yours?"

I grin "yeah, You really want to?"

He moves closer to me and our knees bump each other. A jolt of electricity goes through my body causing me to gasp slightly.

"Yeah. I really want to get to know you. You seem pretty great"

I smile at his confession "Thanks. You do too"

"Do you want anything to drink? To eat?"

"Um... Im actually good. But thanks. What is your job?" I ask.

"I'm actually a highschool English teacher. I'm surprised they even hired me. I'm 23 so it just shocks me"

"Yeah, You do look young"

He smiles "What is your favorite movie?"

"Um... Probably to kill a mockingbird. It's my all time favorite"

"Really? Mine too"

I smile and look around his apartment. My eyes wonder to the guitar sitting by the window.

"Do you play?" I ask him, Pointing to the guitar.

He sighs "I do, But I'm not like guitar hero, I can play a song"

"What song?"

"Happiness by the fray"

I laugh slightly "I love that song. It's so pure"

He smiles "It is. I can play it if you'd like. I'm not that good though"

"I'm sure you are good. Go ahead"

He gets up and grabs the neck of the guitar and sits back down and starts playing the chords and I start singing softly.

 _Happiness, was just outside my window_

 _I thought it'd crash, blowing 80 miles an hour_

 _But happiness - a little more like knocking_

 _On your door, you just let it in_

 _Happiness, feels a lot like sorrow_

 _Let it be, you can't make it come or go_

 _But you are gone - not for good but for now_

 _And gone for now, feels a lot like gone for good_

 _Happiness, is a firecracker sitting on my headboard_

 _Happiness, was never meant to hold_

 _Careful child, light the fuse and get away_

 _'Cause happiness, throws a shower of sparks_

 _Yeah..._

 _Yeah..._

 _Happiness, damn near destroys you_

 _Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor_

 _So you tell yourself, "That's enough for now."_

 _Happiness, has a violent roar_

He stopped playing and looks into my eyes. Those beautiful eyes... You could get lost in them. The little specks of white make it even better to stare at.

"I didn't know you could sing" He says after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't usually tell a lot of people"

He leans the light brown instrument against the coffee table.

"You should. Your voice is beautiful"

I smile "Well thank you. I don't usually get compliments"

He looked dumbfounded "Why? You're incredibly beautiful"

I blush "That's nice. But not many people think that"

"Well you are. To me you are at least"

I bite my lip and smile. Not many people have called me beautiful. Not even jake. Instead of responding verbally, I nervously sigh and lean forward and connect my lips with ezras smooth lips. His lips mold perfectly to mine. I smile into the kiss and he grabs my hand. that contact alone causes shivers to go up and down my spine. Thank god hes kissing me back. It feels so good to have his lips on mine.

I suck on his bottom lip and move to straddle his waist. My hair falls down into his face and he moves it out of the way and starts sucking on my neck causing a giggle to escape my mouth. He seems to like it because he smiles against my neck.

I kiss his jawline and back to his lips. He lifts me up and lays me down onto the couch with him hovering over me. He kisses me again and I wrap my legs around his waist. I know I just met him but I don't want to stop...

I play with the hem of his shirt telling him that I want it off his body. I slid it off him and throw it to the side and gasp slightly. I run my fingers along his toned abs and kiss his right shoulder. He takes my hand and holds it at thetop of my head and his other hand runs through my hair. I breath in his scent and smile slightly. I start to tale off his flannel pants with me feel but he stops me and I let go of the kiss.

"Aria. How about I take you out on a date. I want to have a date before anything happens" He smiles slightly.

"Yeah, Yeah that sounds nice. Im sorry I just didn't really want to stop with you..."

He laughs slightly "I enjoyed every minute of it"

I smile "Me too. I'm just glad you are willing to try with me"

"Aria, You're beautiful and everything I want in a girlfriend. You're perfect"

He laughs and I laugh as well "Thank you. That means a lot"

He smiles and I let out a yawn. It is pretty late.

"You're tired. Do you want to stay here or are you going to you're apartment next door?"

I thought for a second "Can I stay here? I can sleep on the couch so I won't be in your way"

"You can take my bed. I'll take the couch. I want you to be as comfortable as possible"

I sigh "Are you sure?"

He smiles "Im sure"

"Okay"

He gets a blanket and lays it on the couch and gives me a hug "Thank you for tonight"

I smile slightly and nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck and I yawn again.

"Go to bed, I'll see you in the morning"

"See you in the morning"

I sigh as I get into his bed and lay down. But I lay awake for some time.

"Ezra? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, I am. you can't sleep?"

"Not really. Can you come lay with me?"

"Of course"

I smile slightly as I feel him get into the bed. But for some reason he is on the edge of the bed.

"Ezra. I don't bite"

I bite my lip and he moves closer to me. But he still isn't touching me.

I sigh and move twards him, Resting my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me and I smile.

"Aria?"

"Mm?"

He pauses "I don't really want to wait... Will you be my girlfriend?"

My smile widens and I lean up and kiss him deeply on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask after letting go.

He smiles and kisses me "Very" He mumbles against my lips.

I then lay my head back onto his chest and sigh "Goodnight"

"Good night Aria"

I close my eyes and finally sleep with Ezras arms locked around my body and ezras head rested in the crook of my neck. Soon sleep envelopes my body. I can tell this will last a lifetime. It was two people who found a liking in each other. It was olmost like two teenagers happily and blissfully in love. We were happy.

...

 **hello. I'm back! I wanted to make this one shot because I didnt update anything in a while. But please review. If you guys want me to continue this one shot then please say if you want me too. And I dont know when I'll be updating my other fanfiction. I'll try soon.**

 **\- review!!!**

 **(Sorry if there are any typos)**


End file.
